


Warmth

by Cherry_Boom_Phoenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix
Summary: Just a little something based on a post I saw.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Warmth

**Jan/1942**

Ever since the serum, Steve was _ho_ _t_. It wasn't just that he was attractive, which he was, but now he was basically a human heater; and Bucky took advantage of this whenever he could. Tonight was one of those times. It was a cold night in the mountains where the howling commandos were camped. Steve and Bucky were huddled together for warmth. "Oi Barnes, save some for the rest of us!" Gabe chided to bucky, who was so thoroughly wrapped around Steve that he almost completely obscured him, despite his increased bulk. Bucky just flipped him off.

**Feb/1974**

It was a freezing cold night where the asset was camped. On nights like these, the asset would curl in on itself, feeling hollow and cold, like something was missing. The asset always wondered where that cold feeling came from but it had learned that asking about it always brought punishment for its handlers, so it didn't.


End file.
